Construction trades often install top beam "C" clamps for suspending pipe hanger and equipment supports. A top beam "C" clamp includes a bolt jaw and an opposing jaw are connected by a body section to form generally a "C" shape. The body section includes a provision for all-thread rod which is attached to roof and ceiling structural members to suspend the supports. The clamp is installed by rotating a clamp bolt to thread through the bolt jaw and force the structural member against the opposing jaw. Once the structural member has been gripped by the bolt and the opposing jaw, a clamp locking nut is threaded to lock the bolt position within the bolt jaw, thereby securing the grip.
Installation or retrieval of a top beam "C" clamp generally requires a worker to hold the clamp while rotating the clamp bolt or the clamp locking nut. In order to install a top beam "C" clamp at an elevated location, it is often necessary for the worker to use a ladder or worker platform, resulting in increased installation time and potential risk to the worker.
Both the installation and retrieval operations result in inefficiency and potential risk for the worker. There is a need to install and retrieve top beam "C" clamps without the need for climbing a ladder or work platform. The present invention provides an apparatus which increases worker efficiency and reduces the use of a ladder or work platform.